Previous U.S. Pat. No. 7,990,314 described the method and system of locating and positioning geographic location using 3 FM broadcast signals; specifically using the demodulated FM pilot tone frequency of 19 KHz pilot phase difference to determine the position of a mobile unit. The technique used for locating or positioning is hyperbolic positioning system or so called TDOA (time difference of arrival) algorithm. Previous invention further proposed to use double differencing of pilot tone phase differences between mobile unit (MU) and base station (BS) for relative positioning. Furthermore the patent proposed using triple differences of double differences pairs to form two linear equations to solve approximate position of (x,y) of MU using incremental triple differences as parametric and double differences pairs as resultants.